


Comply

by smiley9999



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley9999/pseuds/smiley9999
Summary: Timeline: Endgame. What happens when Admiral Janeway comes from the future determined to get the Captain and Seven of Nine together?





	Comply

Author: smiley9603

Title: Comply

Fandom: Star Trek Voyager

Pairing: Janeway/Seven

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just playing with them for my own pleasure.

Comply

"Seven of Nine is going to die unless you listen to me."

"What?" Captain Janeway feels the impact of that declaration in every cell of her body and she has to reach out and brace herself against the wall less she fall. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she glares at her older self. "Explain," she commands.

The Admiral watches as the Captain attempts to keep her expressions neutral and has to fight the urge to reach out and smack some sense into her. Knowing full well what it is that this younger version of herself is trying to keep hidden, she is more determined than ever that she will not fail this most important mission. "Three years from now she will get injured while on an away mission."

"How? Where?" The Captain's face turns pale and she once again has to catch her breath. She takes a step closer to the Admiral and narrows her eyes, commanding in a firm, authoritative voice, "Tell me!"

"She makes it back here but she will die in the arms of her husband," the Admiral watches her younger self take in that nugget, knowing full well that her heart is breaking at that declaration.

"Her…" the Captain swallows as she fights the urge to throw up. "Her husband?"

The Admiral locks eyes with her younger counterpart, somehow willing her younger self to stop being so proud and self-righteous for once and just work with her on this. "Chakotay."

"Chakotay?" Kathryn repeats, almost as if to herself. "She marries Chakotay?" She involuntarily closes her eyes for a moment as she takes it all in.

The Admiral sits down on the couch and casually crosses her legs as she studies the other woman. "I know what you're thinking."

The Captain's eyes shoot open and she looks at this smug version of her future self. She sees the haunting sadness in the eyes looking back at her and feels her heart constrict in her chest. "How could you possibly know what I'm thinking? Have you become a telepath?"

The older Janeway struggles to keep her irritation with her younger self. "I used to be you, remember? I still am, just an older and much, much wiser version of you."

"Well, you're definitely older, I'll give you that," the Captain retorts as she studies her future self. "Wiser? I'm not so sure about that. Don't they have hair color in the future?"

The Admiral rolls her eyes. "Stop avoiding the real issue, Captain. It will break your heart when she marries him, yes, but you won't ever be the same after she dies," she chokes on the tears threatening to build. Her hand slightly shakes as she takes a drink of water and composes herself before eyeing the other woman. "You're asking yourself if there's any way you can prevent Seven's death without compromising your principles on the temporal prime directive. You're asking yourself how is it you allowed yourself to fall in love with a member of your crew." The visitor from the future stands back up and walks over to stand in front the starship captain. "You're asking yourself," she breathes, "if you love her enough to save her life, even if it means that she spends the rest of her life with him instead of you."

The Captain swallows her retort, knowing full well that she can't lie to herself, yet her stubborn pride will not allow her to concede that the Admiral is correct in her assessment. She stares down her future self, knowing full well she is not fooling either of them, and her lips curve into a tiny smile as an unspoken understanding passes between them. "Well, I can answer that first question, Admiral. I don't care about principles or temporal prime directives, I won't let her die," she states with an authoritative tone in her voice as she studies the pad in her hand, her mind working overtime to form a plan.

"Stop! Just stop," the Admiral commands, her voice tinged with irritation. Was I always this big of a pain in the ass? She puts her hands on the younger woman's shoulders and gently shakes her. "I didn't go through all this trouble and come all this way for you to mess this up for me…for you. For us."

Captain Janeway's expression softens before she sets her jaw in determination. "I won't get in the way of her happiness. If she wants to be with him…" her voice trails off as sadness clouds her eyes.

"It's not like we gave her any other options, now did we?" The Admiral freezes when the door opens and Seven of Nine walks in. Her eyes lock onto the woman who stole her heart and has consumed her every thought since the day they met all those years ago.

"Hello, Seven," she breathes, unable to take her eyes off the younger woman. She looks so beautiful, so young, and so alive. Her heart pounds furiously against her chest and she swallows the lump building in her throat.

Seven stops in her tracks, feeling more than a little unnerved at the visitor from the future. She takes note of the haunted look in the older woman's eyes and can't help but feel unsettled by the way the Admiral is looking at her. It's the familiar eyes of Captain Janeway combined with something very different. Seven acknowledges the admiral with a brief nod, maintaining eye contact as she walks over to her superior, finally breaking eye contact with one Janeway to report to the other.

Captain Janeway listens to Seven of Nine as she simultaneously processes what her future self has suggested. She saw the way that the Admiral looked at Seven and even though she knows that it's her future self, can't help but feel a little jealous. This is messed up. Unconsciously, she moves closer to the former Borg and the territorial gesture does not go unnoticed by the Admiral, who smirks to herself as she watches their interaction.

"Bridge to the Captain," Chakotay's voice booms.

"Yes," Janeway responds.

"You're needed on the bridge," he answers.

"On my way," the Captain informs as she glances nervously at the Admiral. "Do you want to come with me?"

The Admiral smiles to herself. No way is she going to pass up on this opportunity for alone time with Seven of Nine. "I think I'd rather stay here and go over these numbers with Seven. Perhaps an older, wiser set of eyes can find something that you overlooked," she smirks.

The Captain opens her mouth to protest, but another summons from the bridge tells her that she has no time to waste. "Keep an eye on her. If she gets out of line, take her to the brig," she commands the blonde.

"Yes, Captain," Seven frowns, confused by the directive. Walking closer to the older Janeway, she holds out the pad in her hand. "You may look at it if you like, but I assure you, I didn't miss anything. My calculations are precise and accurate," she informs with confidence.

"Of course they are," Admiral Janeway inhales sharply and breathes in the scent of the woman she has secretly loved all these years. She loved this woman, and then she grieved her, first when she married her commander and later when she died in his arms. And now, here she is, in the flesh, close enough to touch. Listening as Seven reports on the data, the older woman's eyes are glued to the face that has haunted her dreams. Never would she have thought that she would see this face again, but here she is, having literally gone back in time to do everything she can to alter this woman's future…their future. Taking a shaky breath, the Admiral realizes that this moment is all too brief. It won't be long until she will have to leave again. There's so much to say. And so little time.

"Admiral?" Seven arches an eyebrow and stares quizzically at the superior officer. "Did you understand my report?"

Admiral Janeway turns her eyes and gazes into Seven's. She didn't speak. She couldn't speak…she could hardly breathe at this point. She takes a step closer, her body brushing against the younger woman's. Time stands still as her eyes soak in the living, breathing form of the woman who stole her heart all those years ago.

Without thinking about what she is doing, the Admiral moves her hands up to cup Seven's face, her thumbs rubbing lightly across those lips that hover just inches from her own. Unable to resist those full, pouty lips that have dominated her fantasies for decades, the opportunity to finally taste those lips is too much to resist. Pulling Seven closer, she closes the distance and claims warm, soft lips with her own. She only intends it to be a short kiss, but she finds that she doesn't want to stop. IF she could, she would freeze time and stay in this moment forever. I know I shouldn't, but dammit, but I've played by the rules my entire life. I'm not going to waste this chance to do what I want for a change.

Seven's eyes widen when the Admiral begins to kiss her, but they immediately slam shut as the sensations of those lips moving against hers send her senses reeling. She has never felt anything like it, not even when she kissed Chakotay. His lips were hard and rough and thin, not soft and gentle and warm like the ones claiming hers. Why was it so different with her? Was it because she was kissing a woman? Could that be why her heart was pounding and her pulse racing? She opens her mouth in invitation and moans when she feels the Admiral's tongue exploring inside her. Her knees tremble as they kiss with a hunger she has never felt before.

That's all the encouragement the Admiral needs so she moves her hands down to Seven's hips and over her ass as she continues to kiss her with a passion that had been simmering for decades. After all these years of secretly loving this woman, she is finally able to do what she had only allowed herself to fantasize about. She struggles to remain standing as they continue to kiss and slowly backs them up until her knees hit the couch. Without breaking the kiss, she guides them down on the couch, moaning at the pleasurable sensations of Seven stretched out on top of her.

Needing to breathe lest she pass out from oxygen deprivation, Seven breaks the kiss, her eyes searching the Admiral's as a mixture of passion and confusion adorn her features. "Admiral, I don't understand."

Admiral Janeway feels her heart constrict in her chest at the expression on Seven's face. "I kissed you," she states simply.

"I'm quite familiar with the mechanics of kissing, Admiral," Seven retorts. "Why did you kiss me?"

"It's something I've wanted to do for a long time."

"Explain," Seven commands.

Admiral Janeway smiles softly as she brushes a stray lock of hair from the blonde's cheek. "Did you like it when I kissed you?" The huskiness in her voice causes the former Borg to feel a burning, aching sensation between her legs.

"My blood pressure is elevated and my heart rate has increased by one hundred and fifty percent. My physiological response would indicate that I am sexually aroused, meaning I liked it very much," Seven responds, the matter of fact tone in her voice causing the Admiral to smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," the older woman responds softly. "Did you like it better than kissing Commander Chakotay?"

"Oh yes," Seven breathes. "This was so much different, so much better. I've never become sexually aroused from kissing him."

The Admiral's eyes twinkle with delight. "Good, because I need to tell you something important. And I need you to really listen." She grabs the blonde's face with her hands and looks her in the eyes. "Captain Janeway is in love with you. She has been for years. But she's stubborn and proud and she won't do anything about it. If you want me, I mean her, you're going to have to do something."

"Right now I just want to kiss you again," Seven whispers, moving down to kiss this woman who has triggered something in her that she has never ever experienced before.

"What in the hell is going on here?" The Admiral and Seven turn at the angry voice of the Captain standing in the doorway glaring at them.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" The Admiral can't help but feel a twisted sense of joy in torturing her younger self. She tightens her grip on the woman lying on top of her.

"What are you doing?" The younger Janeway hisses through clenched teeth.

"I'm doing what needed to be done. What you should have been done a long time ago but were too afraid to do."

"I'll deal with you in a minute," the Captain retorts as she turns to narrow in on the blonde. "You just let her kiss you?"

"Evasive maneuvers were not warranted in these circumstances," the younger woman responds, as she stands up, her cheeks pink with arousal and embarrassment at having been caught in such a compromising position.

"Indeed, they were not," the Admiral chimes in. "Nope, no evasive maneuvers warranted in this case."

"Admiral, you're dismissed," the Captain orders, her own features flush with a combination of anger and jealousy. "Chakotay is waiting for you on the bridge. Now!" She growled, with a booming voice, pointing her finger at the door

The older Janeway slowly stands up and straightens her shirt. "You're forgetting that I outrank you, Captain. But I won't argue the point right now. My work here is done." With a smile on her face and a spring in her step, she moves to exit the room, stopping at the last minute to take Seven's hand and give it a soft squeeze. "I'll see you soon," she promises, her voice low and sultry.

"Over my dead body," the Captain interjects.

The Admiral leans in close to the younger woman's ear. "See? I told you so," she whispers, letting her lips brush against the blonde's ear. "Don't let this moment pass by. Grasp it….assimilate her if you have to," she husks before leaving the other two women alone in the ready room.

Seven turns on the Captain, various emotions flashing behind blue eyes. "Captain, is it true?"

Struggling to compose herself, Janeway turns and walks a few steps, desperate to put some distance between them. "What do you mean?"

"She said that you love me," Seven breathes. "Is it true? Do you love me Captain?"

Before the Captain can respond, Chakotay's voice booms out. "Captain, we're ready on the bridge."

"On my way," the Captain responds, thankful for the interruption. "Look, we'll talk later, okay? Right now we've got to prepare the Admiral for her shuttle launch." God, I'll be so glad to get rid of that pain in the ass.

Seven nods, a wave of sadness and loss cascading over her face. Unaccustomed to so many conflicting emotions, she decides she will have to study and process them at a later date. Her eyes widen at the flutter of activity on the bridge as the Admiral's mission has brought out the entire crew to witness this moment, eager expressions of hope on their faces.

"Report," Captain Janeway commands.

"All systems ready," Chakotay responds. "We just need you to prepare the Admiral."

Kathryn nods and takes in a shaky breath. "Let's do it."

Seven feels her heart ache at the thought of the Admiral leaving and knowing what is going to happen, knowing what the Admiral's fate will be, she is not ready to lose this woman. Turning to her superior officer, she makes her request. "Permission to say goodbye to the Admiral."

Feeling a wave of jealousy and possessiveness, the Captain can't keep the harshness out of her tone. "There's no time," she replies, swiftly injecting the needle into her future counterpart's neck.

Feeling slightly panicked, Seven moves closer to the Admiral. "I don't want you to go. I just found you." Swallowing the lump in her throat, the blonde continues. "I believe that I reciprocate your profession of love."

The Admiral's heart constricts in her chest at the words and the lost look on the face in front of her. "You don't love me, Seven. You love her." The older woman smiles softly. "And I have to go. It's the only way."

"But you ARE her. And you kissed me. You said you loved me…" Seven is stopped by soft fingers pressing against her lips.

"No, I said that the Captain loves you. Now it's up to you to decide what you want to do about it. It's all up to you now."

"Admiral, it's time,"' Captain Janeway barks, anxious to get this older, stubborn, and most frustrating future version of herself as far away from Seven of Nine as possible. She finds herself unsettled at the way the Admiral is looking at Seven, with the same look of longing that the Captain has tried so hard to mask. Staring into the older woman's eyes…her own eyes…she is overcome with emotion as a silent communication passes between them. So much is riding on the Admiral's mission, and their entire future is in the hands of this much older version of herself. Seven's entire future literally in this woman's hands. "Good luck, Admiral."

The Admiral nods in acknowledgement and her eyes lock onto Seven until the last minute, and she sends up a silent prayer that her mission, her personal mission, will be a success and that this will not be the last time she sees the woman she loves.

The bridge is a bustle of activity, as the excitement spreads throughout the crew. Captain Janeway is thankful for the distractions and business keeping her from having to finish her conversation with Seven, however, knowing how persistent the former Borg can be, that conversation will inevitably happen. But for now, Kathryn Janeway's sole focus is on getting Voyager home safely. Finally able to utter the command she has longed to give for years, she sits in her captain's chair. "Set course for home," she orders, amazement and relief in her voice.

Thoroughly exhausted, Captain Kathryn Janeway breathes a sigh of relief that her debriefing by Starfleet Command is over, for now at least. Since landing back in the Alpha Quadrant, the dedicated captain has given detailed reports of the past seven years to her superior officers, leaving her emotionally and physically drained. Looking around headquarters, a satisfied smile adorns her face as she watches the crew reunite with loved ones. Her smile turns to a frown as she notices one glaring absence. Finding her commander, Janeway approaches. "Where's Seven?"

Chakotay shrugs. "I'm not sure. I think she might still be on the ship."

"Why isn't she with you?"

Chakotay eyes cast downward and he shifts his feet, clearly uncomfortable. "She, uh, well…."

"She dumped him," Tom Paris pipes in, clapping the commander's shoulder with his hand.

"She didn't dump me, "the Commander rebuts. "Seven simply decided to alter the parameters of our relationship."

"That's Borg speak for I'm dumping your sorry ass," Tom retorts. "Don't worry; you're a hero now. You'll have all kinds of women throwing themselves at your feet."

Neither man notices the Captain's face pale nor do they notice when she slips away from them and heads back to the ship. Walking through the now lifeless Voyager, she shivers at the stark contrast from the hustle and bustle of activity that has characterized the ship for the last seven years. Searching room by room, she finally finds Seven of Nine in the cargo bay, sitting by herself and staring off into space.

"What are you doing in here?"

Seven turns, startling at the interruption. Her eyes lock onto the Captain's, searching for a moment before she finally answers. "This is my home."

"Not anymore," the Captain responds, walking closer and sitting down beside the younger woman. "This all happened so fast I hadn't thought about what a difficult transition this will be for you. Everyone else has a home, a family."

"Voyager has been my home, my collective. I'm comfortable here. The Alpha Quadrant is an unknown entity, but I'm confident that I will adapt." The blonde takes a breath and turns on the older woman. "You didn't answer my question. Are you in love with me?"

"Seven," The Captain averts her gaze, feeling her cheeks flush. OF course she is in love with Seven, how could she not be? But Kathryn was not naïve enough to assume that Seven could feel the same way about her. There's obviously an attachment, a connection, after all the Captain was the first person to bond with the former Borg. But that doesn't mean that Seven feels the same depth of emotion that she feels toward her. "You're a very dear friend, of course I love you."

"So you just want to have sexual relations with me?"

Janeway startles at the blunt question. Her cheeks turn pink at the mere thought of being with this woman like that. "Of course not!"

"You're lying."

"I am not!"

"You're pupils are dilated and your hands are shaking. The skin on your cheeks is slightly flushed, indicating that you are sexually aroused. Am I arousing you, Captain?"

"I'm not aroused; if anything, I'm stressed. It's been quite an eventful day, you know, what with my future self showing up, the Borg Queen, getting Voyager home. I'm allowed to be a little flushed and shaky given the day I've had."

"You're lying," Seven spits, frustrated at the other's woman's evasive tactics and not wanting to hear whatever excuses the Captain is going to make.

"Am I? You're being rather presumptuous. Just because the Admiral kisses you doesn't mean that I want to have sex with you!" Kathryn crosses her arms across her chest and takes a step back to put some distance between them. Although tempted to pour out her heart and tell the younger woman exactly how she feels about her, she is simply too afraid. These feelings have been there for so long, and have only grown insistently stronger and more intense in spite of her efforts to suppress them. No, she isn't ready to share her feelings with Seven. Not yet.

The blonde narrows her eyes in and studies the older woman for a moment, taking in the sadness in the Captain's voice, the fear in her eyes, and the determination in her posture. Recalling the Admiral's words, the former Borg knows that if she wants to get through to Kathryn Janeway, she's going to have to break down the walls guarding the stubborn woman's heart. There's only one possible reason why Captain Kathryn Janeway is here, why she came back, and this realization gives her the courage to push the issue. "You're afraid," she states, her voice steady and sure.

Enraged, Captain Janeway throws up her hands as she shakes her head, her eyes flashing with hurt and anger. "I am not afraid of anything! You don't know what you're talking about. Running a hand through her hair, she lets out a frustrated breath. Feeling unsettled, she moves towards the door, anxious to escape and gather her wits about her.

Sensing what is about to happen, Seven doesn't hesitate and follows, grabbing the older woman's arm to stop her. "Don't go," she pleads. Her pulse pounds loudly, threatening to choke the breath out of her, but she refuses to let go of this woman.

Janeway's eyes swim with tears. "Please, just let me go."

Searching the older woman's eyes for a moment, the blonde struggles with what to say…how to say….what she wants. The only thing she does know for certain is that she can't let her leave. She can't let her go. "No. I can't do that. I will never do that." Seven pulls the Captain into her arms and holds her tight. "The Admiral said that you love me," she whispers.

Kathryn stiffens in the embrace, struggling to keep her emotions in check. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, she gives herself permission to savor being this close to the woman she has loved from a distance. Reluctantly moving out of the embrace,

"I love you too, you know," Seven breathes, pulling the older woman tighter when the Captain tries to pull away. "Please, you have to know that.

The Captain smiles through her tears and closes her eyes, allowing herself to relax into the blonde's embrace, marveling at just how right it feels.

"I need to hear you say it," Seven commands.

The Captain pulls away just enough to look the blonde in the eyes. "I love you, Seven of Nine. I've loved you for so long." The tears she had been holding back spill down her cheeks.

Seven leans down and softly kisses Kathryn's lips, tasting her tears. "You know, as a Borg, I didn't really have any use for love or romance. It seemed irrelevant and a waste of time and energy. All this time I've been struggling to find my humanity, but even then I didn't think that I was capable of truly loving someone. It wasn't necessary or efficient." Kissing a trail along the Captain's chin, she stops to whisper in her ear.

Janeway leans forward and kisses Seven, softly and gently at first. The slow kiss quickly turns hungry as their bodies press together, hands moving freely as they touch and explore. "I want to make love to you," she murmurs into Seven's mouth.

"Affirmative," the former Borg quickly responds.

Chuckling, the older woman places a soft kiss on full, pouty lips. "Will you come home with me? I don't want to do this here."

"Of course we can."

"No, Sweetheart, we can't. I don't want to make love to you for the first time in the cargo bay. Let me take you home with me."

"Fine," Seven huffs, grabbing the Captain's hand and leading her out of the cargo bay and through the ship. Caressing Kathryn's hand with her thumb, she feels her skin heat up from the contact of simple handholding. For the first time in her life, Seven of Nine is sexually aroused and desperate to relieve the throbbing ache between her legs. An internal battle between the disciplined, self-controlled Borg and the emotional, impatient human side of her intensifies. "How long will it take to get to your house?"

"It's about 45 minutes from here."

Deciding that is simply too long to wait, Seven turns and leads the Captain in the other direction, causing the older woman to frown in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Without answering, the blonde quickly leads them to the Captain's quarters and opens the door. Turning to face the other woman, she gives her a slow, sexy eyebrow arch that causes Kathryn's heart to beat impossibly faster.

Janeway's eyes search Seven's before she drops her hand and reaches for the bio suit. "Um, how do I…" Grinning, Seven uses her trademark Borg efficiency to quickly shed her clothes, leaving her standing completely naked just inches away from the Captain.

Taking a moment, the Captain watches the blonde's chest rise and fall, her own tongue coming out to wet her lips at the sight before her. Seven of Nine stands completely still as her entire body reacts at the way this woman is looking at her.

She can't take her eyes off the vision in front of her. Seven of Nine is as beautiful as she had imagined. All those years of dreaming of this, and now here she is, standing in front of her, offering herself to the Captain. This is not another of countless fantasies, this is really happening. "My God, you're so beautiful," Kathryn whispers, rising to look into her eyes. "Seven, I don't, I've never done this with a woman before."

"Shh," Seven softly commands, placing a finger over her lips. "It's okay. I know exactly what to do."

"Oh, good." Kathryn pauses for a moment as the words filter through the haze of arousal in her brain. "Wait, what? How do you know what to do?"

"The Borg have assimilated several lesbian women of different species, so I have access to a wealth of information on techniques and positions." Full lips curve into a small smile. "I had filed that knowledge away as useless and irrelevant, but now I'm finding it quite useful and efficient given the circumstances."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Captain…uh, Kathryn, I think this would be a lot easier if you were naked too."

The older woman quickly sheds her clothes, keenly aware of the eyes watching her every move. Feeling a lump form in her throat, she swallows her nerves and takes a step toward her soon to be lover. "If you want to wait…"

"I want you to stop talking," Seven murmurs, finding the Captain's mouth and silencing her with a kiss.

Kathryn doesn't hesitate to open her mouth, the sensation of their tongues meeting causing her to moan. Soft lips seem to devour her and she gasps as Seven's hands move up and cup her breasts and soft fingers rub across her nipples, causing them to turn rock hard from the touch. Needing to breathe, she pulls her mouth away, gulping in deep breaths. All of the dreams of being touched by this woman have not prepared her for the way her body would react. Feeling her knees buckle, she is certain she will collapse right there until soft, strong hands move down to grasp her hips. The older woman's senses are on overload as Seven's hands seem to be everywhere at once, demanding and insistent as they move over hot skin. Before she realizes what is happening, Janeway finds herself lying naked on the bed and pulling Seven of Nine down to her, amazed at the smooth softness of this woman's skin. Her hands move down Seven's back, and Kathryn Janeway knows she has never felt anything quite like the feel of the skin beneath her fingertips. Feeling Seven nudging her thighs apart, Kathryn instinctively shifts, rising up to meet the blonde's body as she presses into her.

"This feels so good," she murmurs. "I've dreamed of this so many times."

"Mmmm," Seven whispers against her lips. Moving her hand slowly but surely down her lover's body, she feels the Captain tremble as she spreads her legs, inviting the younger woman to take her.

Kathryn gasps as Seven's fingers move through her slick folds and her hips jerk when those fingers rub across her clit. She has never felt more aroused, has never wanted anyone or anything as much as she wants this. Pulling Seven's mouth to hers, moaning when Seven sucks her tongue as her fingers slip deep inside.

The Captain didn't know what she had expected, but the sheer bliss of it all is nearly too much for her to bear. She pulls her mouth away, breathing deeply as her hips move against Seven in a natural rhythm.

Seven lowers her head and rakes her tongue across her lover's nipples, alternating from one to the other. She hears Kathryn moan when she covers her breast and sucks a nipple into her mouth.

The overwhelming sensations, the fact that Seven of Nine is making love to her, touching her this way, is too much for the Captain and her body literally explodes, bursting from the pure pleasure of it all. She hardly recognizes the scream that comes from her mouth, but there's no way she could possibly have kept it in given the magnitude of her orgasm.

Before she can get her senses about her, Seven moves down her body, both hands spreading her thighs apart. Kathryn's eyes widen. "What? I can't possibly….I've never…Oh. Dear. God," she breathes when Seven's mouth settles over clit, sucking it hard and rubbing her tongue against it. Her hands clutch the sheets and her hips rock wildly against the blonde's face. This feeling is so very different from anything she has ever experienced in her life and she wants to it last forever. Unfortunately her body doesn't cooperate and it doesn't take long for her head to spin out of control as her second orgasm hits with nearly the same force as the first, stealing her breath away. Legs and arms fall limply to her sides. Closing her eyes, her mouth hangs open as she draws in quick breaths, feeling Seven's hands moving slowly, softly caressing her body as she whispers words that Kathryn can't comprehend. "Incredible," she finally whispers. "Absolutely incredible."

"Yes it was," the blonde agrees, moving up and settling beside her lover, her head resting on the Captain's pillow.

Rolling to her side to face Seven, she smiles softly. "I can't believe this really happened. I can't believe you're here, in my bed, and we just…" Her eyes fixate on those full pouty lips just inches from her own. "I want to make you feel this way." Leaning closer, she softly kisses Seven on her lips as her hand moves between their bodies and parting slender thighs.

"Oh, God, you're so wet." Kathryn feels her own arousal growing at feeling the blonde's wetness against her fingers.

Seven moves her own hand down, sliding it between the Captain's thighs. "Just like you."

Janeway feels Seven move her slightly, brushing against her clit. She jerks, a thrill passing through her once again, causing her eyes to slam shut. "Oh, God," she moans, before her eyes pop open. "No! No, no no!" Rolling them over, she straddles Seven's hips.

A slight smile breaks out on Seven's face as she slowly arches her eyebrow at the older woman then presses up into her. "No, no, no?"

Kathryn stares at her lover, her heart swelling with love and passion for this woman. Lowering herself, she kisses Seven passionately. "It's my turn." Shifting, she reaches out and touches Seven's breast, amazed at how soft it feels against her fingers. She watches in amazement at how rigid and hard the blonde's nipple becomes when her fingers brush against it, and unable to resist, leans down and pulls it into her mouth and circling the hard peak with her tongue.

Seven pulls her closer, sounds of pleasure coming from the back of her throat as her hands roam freely over Kathryn's backside, causing the older woman to become even more aroused than before. Parting her legs, she feels Kathryn settle between them and rolls her hips up against her lover.

Unable to believe how comfortable she is making love to a woman…to this woman, Captain Janeway slides her fingers between Seven's legs, finding wet warmth that she had only dreamed of. It feels like silk on her fingers and she moans as she slips them inside, causing Seven's hips to rise.

"Yes," Seven murmurs. It's slow and sensual, Kathryn's fingers buried inside her, thrusting a little faster now. The Captain tries to take it all in, to watch her lover's reaction to her touch, but it's sensory overload. Lowering her head, she closes her mouth once again on the blonde's nipple, moaning as she sucked it into her mouth. She feels Seven's hand in her hair, holding her mouth in place as she feasts on her breast. The Captain's free hand slips between Seven's thighs, seeking and finding the blonde's clit.

Seven gasps as she presses harder into her lover, her hips undulating, surging to meet Kathryn's strokes. The Captain feels a swell of emotion course through her entire body. Gazing down at her, all she sees is perfection. Where do I start first? One night. This night. Our first night. There is so much she wants to do… so many things she wants to try. Everything is new. Exciting. The thrill of it all is almost too much. She can feel the wet warmth against her fingers, a sensation unlike any other. She can smell Seven's arousal, the aroma filling the air. Her mouth literally waters; she has to have a taste. Leaning down, her mouth teases a trail of kisses down hot skin, she kisses her lover before teasing a trail of kisses down Seven's body, her tongue sliding over hot skin until she is hovering over her destination. This is single handedly the most intimate, the most erotic thing Kathryn Janeway has ever experienced.

"Please," the blonde moans out. Taking a deep breath, Janeway closes the distance and pushes her tongue inside, her first taste of a woman. This woman. It's a unique mixture of salty and sweet, and nothing has ever tasted so good. Feeling Seven tighten again, she pulls out as a whimper fills the room. Without identifying if it was her or Seven crying out, she quickly delves back in for more.

Fingers massage the sides while her tongue plunges deep inside her lover. In and out. Over and over. Kathryn angles her head, allowing her to go even deeper. Wanting to go deeper, she moves a hand and slips two fingers inside, pushing as deep as she can, trying to find that spot that will make Seven of Nine jump, and they both moan when she does.

Her head moves up and she takes the blonde's pulsating clit into her mouth, sucking and teasing with lips and teeth. She feels Seven's fingers grab her hair and push her harder against her. Both so wet. Both so hot. Both wanting more.

Three fingers plunge deep again, curling and scraping against that spot. A scream fills the room, causing the older woman's mouth to move faster, sucking and biting until a new taste tickles her tongue. This is a new scent, a new flavor. Instinct tells the Captain to keep going just as Seven's cries commanding her not to stop filter into her ears. It doesn't take long for the orgasm to hit and explode around fingers. Kathryn savors the feel and the taste of it, and her breath catches at the overwhelming bliss washing over her. Seven of Nine is hers. And she is Seven's.

Groaning, she places gentle kisses on her lover's intimate flesh before finally collapsing on top of her, their skin damp with perspiration. Feeling Seven's fingers brush the hair from her face, she looks up to into hooded eyes, seeing desire and love reflecting back at her. "I do love you, Seven of Nine. I'm sorry for being such a fool. I just never thought that…" Her lover's fingers pressed against her lips prevent her from finishing her thought.

Seven's eyes sparkle as a small smile breaks out on her face. "You talk too much," the blonde husks. Pressing their lips together, she rolls them over and settles on top of the Captain without breaking the kiss.

Kathryn moans into the kiss and opens her mouth to let Seven inside. Her hands move across the younger woman's back, then lower to cup her lover's bottom and pull her even closer, causing a surge of arousal to explode in the former Borg. Raising herself, Seven trails kisses across Janeway's neck and down her throat before moving to her breast.

"Oh, God," the Captain moans as she holds Seven at her breast. She feels a warm tongue teasing her nipple and causing it to harden even more before Seven's hot mouth closes over it. As her lover gently sucks on her breast, Janeway pushes up against her and moves her hips slowly against the blonde's.

Seven pulls her mouth away and looks into Kathryn's eyes for a moment before kissing her again as she nudges the Captain's legs farther apart. Feeling Kathryn's wetness against her skin, Seven presses into her, feeling hands grip her hips and pull her hard against her lover as simultaneous moans of pleasure escape their lips. Reaching between them, Seven opens Kathryn up to her and the sensation of their clits meeting causing electric shocks to invade every cell of the former Borg's body.

Kathryn's head falls back and her eyes close as her lover rocks against her. She has never felt anything like this. There's no word to describe the feeling. Pleasure. Ecstasy. Euphoria. Bliss. No, none of those words come even close to describing how this feels. "Feels so good," she whispers. "Oh, God."

Balancing her weight on her arms, Seven continues to move, stroking the Captain's clit with her own and feeling their wetness blending together. Her breathing is ragged and her heart pounds hard against her chest as she moves against her lover. She tries to move slow and make this moment last, but as both of their moans fill the air her thrusts become faster and harder, the intense sensations threatening to steal her trademark self-control. Damp with perspiration, she continues to push into Kathryn, the look of pleasure on the older woman's face stealing her breath away. Eyes lock and hold as they move together. One, two, three more strokes and Janeway cries out, her hands gripping tightly to Seven's hips as the orgasm slams through her. Seven presses herself hard into the Captain as she lets her self go, wave after wave of pleasure soaring through her body, causing her arms to give as she collapses on top of her lover, their breath mingling as they silently hold each other as they come down from this intense high.

"I love you," Seven murmurs against her lover's mouth.

Kathryn holds the blonde tighter, feeling her breathing slow. "I love you, Seven of Nine. So much."

Seven grins as heavy eyes threaten to close. "I need to regenerate and then we're going to do that again."

"Mmmm," the Captain breathes. "I will comply."


End file.
